


Interlude: Dragon

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [62]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Episode Related, F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: There were so many moments, faceted and precious, that she could cup in her palms.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 6





	Interlude: Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S3  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "dragon".

She was hoarding the good moments, a dragon with her stolen treasures heaped under her. There were so many moments, faceted and precious, that she could cup in her palms. Mulder, smoothing her hair behind her ear when he thought she was asleep. Mulder, passed out on a plane, his head warm on her shoulder. Quiet hours in the basement office. A truly perfect piece of pie shared at a diner in the middle of nowhere. Coffee hot between her gloved palms as they shivered in a mountain town on their way to the woods. The moment she met him. Soaked to the bone in a graveyard in Oregon. His face when she woke up in the hospital. His fingers twined between hers at another sickbed. 

If anyone tried to take him from her again, she would burn them to the ground with her fury, a conflagration fanned by passion. She loved him; she knew it. She wore it like an engagement ring, something flawed but with absolute clarity, an heirloom she could never abandon.


End file.
